


【莱吉】挹翠流丹

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Happy Ending, Japanese Culture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 揺(ゆ)れる赤(あか)い金魚(きんぎょ)に移(うつ)る心情(しんじょう)【心情随着游动的红色金鱼摇摆 】Baby I can go nowhere without you【宝贝 没有你我去不了任何地方】from:まりか-Lil' Goldfish*花魁莱吉，双性转，是百合，吉原au，好几把雷*参考是恶女花魁，恭喜我打出he结尾
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 2





	【莱吉】挹翠流丹

-  
下了这个月第六次雨的时候，莱因哈特见到了那个红头发的女孩子。

似乎原来也是个大家闺秀，有藕节一样的细嫩的手，白白净净的脸上有海蓝色的眸子，会露出像小鹿一样的神色。数着钱的鸨母满意地打量了一圈小女孩，让人把她带下去洗澡了。

再上来是收拾干净的人，女孩个子比她要高一点，说话乖乖巧巧，花魁吐出的烟雾下是那双试探的眼睛，她想笑，心道都进了这儿难不成还想着故作清纯么？没人会怜惜你的。

她们理所应当在一起向花魁学习——长得漂亮家室还清白的女孩不多，一个花楼里大概也就四五个。红发女孩穿着白底绣花的和服，同她打招呼，声音像山谷吹来的微风，让她本打算封闭起来的心有了一丝波澜。

她说，我叫吉尔菲艾斯。

也许是少女的心还未被完全封缄，即使落在淤泥之中，遇见皎洁月光也会想展露笑容，她伸出手和她握在一起，小声说我叫莱因哈特。然后吉尔菲艾斯弯弯眼睛，用力点了点头，笑吟吟地和她亲密地搂在一块，真心实意地夸赞她，你是我见过最漂亮的女孩子。

她知道她应该道谢，可笑不起来，这幅容貌给她带来的祸大于福，家道中落又有两个绝色女儿的下等武士在上位者眼里轻如鸿毛，在父亲宣布获罪的那一日，姐姐被夺去，自己沦落风尘，无数次逃跑无果后她已经转念决定靠这张脸赎出自我。而吉尔菲艾斯呢？她不曾透露过自己的身世，但多少也能猜出，两人相差无几。她们很快成为了亲密的伙伴，吉尔菲艾斯比她大了整整两个月，却像姐姐一样无微不至地照顾她，在她偶尔因为闹脾气不肯早起的时候，红头发的女孩会轻轻摇醒她，再熟练地替她绑好发带，花魁是个性子高傲的美人，一双美目扫过晚到的女孩们，也只是不紧不慢地吩咐她们去做杂务，她偶尔瞥见吉尔菲艾斯跪在地上，绑成麻花的红发尖儿在红木地板上扫来扫去，就像划过她悸动的心一般，再然后红发少女就会发现她专注的目光，对她露出比玫瑰花还要好看的笑容，小声让她快一点，下午就可以去街上看花了。

看花是她们最喜欢的事情之一，莱因哈特可以把茶道花道这些该学的技艺都做到最好，但她本身对这些事情没有兴趣。她喜欢读书，什么都喜欢看，街尽头那里有一家书店，老板是游廊的熟人，她们在空闲时间会过去，一呆就是一个下午，总是吉尔菲艾斯提醒她该回去了，她才恋恋不舍地做好标记往回走。回去的路上有一座桥，桥边种着樱花树，春日里满地的粉色，莱因哈特见了会难得有纯粹的笑容，吉尔菲艾斯喜欢那样，金发少女在樱花树下笑容璀璨，是她此生的宝藏。

离成年还剩一年的时候，她们初尝禁果。

事情的发生似乎再理所应当不过，阴雨天莱因哈特替花魁整理宣纸时，隔着一扇门的娇吟闯入她的耳朵，她好奇地凑过去看，缝隙之间，花魁衣裳半敞，胴体若隐若现，繁重的头饰被抱着她的男人色气地咬了下来，随后急不可耐地品尝她的芳泽，那样旖旎的气氛几乎扑鼻而来。

她那么看着，她在想，如果是我被这样拥着，我会如何？我会吐么？用金钱就能换来一夜欢愉，唇齿纠缠之间残留的是不知名字男人的气息，好恶心，可她知道，她也会经历，甚至数着日子就到了。

身后一个温暖靠近，她想都不用想就知道是谁。吉尔菲艾斯柔软的红发垂在胸前，她们是可想而知的花魁人选，莱因哈特的绝世容颜刚入游廊时就锋芒毕露，被鸨母画大价钱买了回来，一日三餐精心供养，银钱在她身上哗啦啦的流水，总该听到一声响，而有声的那天就是她成年的日子；吉尔菲艾斯性子柔顺，技艺样样精通，罕见的红发以及温暖如海的眼眸，是不少大人喜爱的类型，她们很快就能长成摇钱树，投入的成本到了收回的时刻。

她坏心眼的拉着少女的衣袖，抓她和自己一起看活春宫。花魁光洁的后背展露无遗，在男人的身上上下起伏，摇动腰肢，忘我沉醉。吉尔菲艾斯睁着眼睛看了一会儿无奈地对她打眼色:快走吧，被姐姐发现会被骂的。

她对这个人一向是习惯性地任性。跪坐的姿势没有半分变化，她们躲在金鱼缸后，两双眼睛打量着情欲的颜色。

她看了好一会儿心中情绪溢涌，下意识偏过头去，吉尔菲艾斯不知什么时候已经将目光从前方转移到她的身上，海蓝的眼睛比以往多了一丝可感觉的情意，她伸出手来，轻轻地握住了金发伙伴的，莱因哈特猛地一颤，脸颊上立即泛出红晕，比花还动人。她不知所措地抬头，眼前是吉尔菲艾斯放大的眼睛，少女的容颜温婉秀丽，还未上妆的红唇颤抖，她在问她，我——我想——

你想，你可以。莱因哈特轻轻回吻在那张颤抖的唇上，她尝到了一点水果味，不知道是谁的唇膏，甜的，却莫名有一股酒气，令人不经意地醉了。一个吻，两个女孩，发生的理所应当，毫无疑问。

她们躲在隔间相互试探，莱因哈特的手细腻，吉尔菲艾斯的手修长，抚过身躯时会带来不可言喻的骚痒。红发少女比金发少女要发育地更好，双乳高耸，两条长腿不安地夹紧，咬着唇体会着电流涌过的刺激，莱因哈特的唇停在了樱花一般的蓓蕾上，她伸出舌尖舔舐，换来的是柔软的轻颤，少女抓紧了身下散乱的衣物，也不忍心让她离开自己。莱因哈特让那双手环住自己的腰，她们紧紧地贴在一起，玲珑有致的躯体像是最完美的楔子，迷乱地在柔嫩的肌肤上留下一个个吻。

她们用笨拙青涩的方式互相开拓着身躯，狭小逼仄的空间内满溢着情动喘息，禁地泥泞不堪，不知是谁最先探出的手，又无师自通地摸向哪里，莱因哈特的金发早就散乱，冰蓝色的眼睛凝上雾气，是动人心魄的美。吉尔菲艾斯双颊泛霞，红唇沾上水色，勾起欲念无数。她们急促地吻着，挑弄着，抚摸着，交缠着，早已熟稔的躯体又被发现了新秘密，迷宫重重后是世外桃源，桃子结果后还未熟透已被采摘，留齿间甜香与青涩交融。

骤雨初停，那样的暧昧还未曾褪去，吉尔菲艾斯主动蹭了过来，用热切目光温柔对视，两个女孩相视一笑，泠泠如泉，她们还会时不时地你亲亲我，我亲亲你，像孩子一样地互相眷恋，又是冬日里取暖的两只刺猬，小心翼翼将柔软的肚皮紧贴，收起一身的锋芒。

我们跑吧。最先说出这句话的是莱因哈特，她的目光中除了爱恋还有熊熊烈火，她抓住吉尔菲艾斯的手，斩钉截铁地说，我讨厌这里，从进来的第一天起，我就想着什么时候能够离开，现在我不想再等了，吉尔菲艾斯，和我一起走，我们一定可以跑掉。

吉尔菲艾斯的眼神中有一瞬间的脆弱，她怔怔地看了好一会儿，小声问她，我们出去了可以做什么呢？

做什么都好，我不会离开你，你也不会离开我。莱因哈特亲在她的肩头上，爱恋让她像是刚出炉蛋糕。

好，只要你高兴，怎么样都好。吉尔菲艾斯的目光在虚空里凝视了很久后才回复，她依旧温和，任由莱因哈特玩弄她的头发，金与赤交融，金鱼吐着泡泡，七秒后模糊在记忆中，就像一个从来不真实的梦。

她们呆着的是吉原最大的花楼，但最大数来数去也就三层楼，是狭小华丽的囚笼，任里面的飞鸟如何扑翅，也不过挣落自己的羽毛。她们这次跑到了第二条街，在被抓回来的时候，莱因哈特还试图去保护吉尔菲艾斯，而红发少女早她一步将金发少女搂进怀中。

鸨母怒不可遏，两棵摇钱树差一点就要丢在手中，她令人抬起莱因哈特的下颚，冷漠问她是谁的主意。

我，是我。吉尔菲艾斯先开的口，她半个身子都挡在莱因哈特面前，她比同龄女孩要高了很多，莱因哈特只能瞥见那红如血的头发散乱纷飞。

你，呵。护卫是个满脸横肉的虬髯大汉，他不屑地打量一眼吉尔菲艾斯，啐了一口。不自量力。这么多年从来就没有人逃出过这里，你们就以为可以创造奇迹么？

不试一试怎么知道呢？莱因哈特将吉尔菲艾斯拽回自己的身侧，眼睛凶狠如狮，她却露出了恶毒的笑容，笑起来惊心动魄。你们不也是没发现么，我们都要跑到城外了，才姗姗来迟。

好伶俐的一张嘴。说话的是花魁，她悠然下楼，吞云吐雾之间，她俯身与鸨母说了些什么，再瞧了一眼两个女孩，放肆地大笑。莱因哈特紧紧抓着吉尔菲艾斯的手，心底有了不好的预感。

后来她们才知道，那一天已经决定了下一任的花魁是谁。毕竟两个女孩各有千秋，无法抉择出谁才是最好人选。花魁给鸨母的建议是莱因哈特。这般容颜仅仅往那一站，群花都失了颜色，若是走上花魁道中，其他店都会被夺走生意吧？

那么，一个摇钱树确定下来，惩戒也可以确定下来了。当吉尔菲艾斯的初夜被一掷千金的富豪拍下，莱因哈特冲进了花魁房间，直接往她的脸上扇了一个巴掌。

你以为你能改变什么吗？那姿容华丽的女子眉眼妩媚，她心情好，并不介意这头小狮子的暴怒，反正，她即将脱离苦海，而她们呢？或许永远存留这方寸之地，青春年华过去芳骨埋在不知名的树下。你替她出头没有任何意义，不是你来就是她上，进了这样的行当还以为能保留什么清白么？

她错了，确实是她错了。她以为自己足够强大，没想到连身边人都保护不了。她转身离去，推开屋门。红发少女不像原来那样垂着麻花辫，换了繁复的发髻，她上了妆，衬得容颜如画，温婉动人。暖蓝的眼眸看着他一瞬间闪出光芒，含着的水光盈盈而落。

对不起。莱因哈特无声地开口，吉尔菲艾斯永远都知道她在想什么。她亲去莱因哈特脸上不自觉滚落的泪珠，声音模糊，像是另一个世界的风。她说，我们无论如何，只要在一起就好了。

她眼睁睁地目睹爱人妆容妥帖垂眉顺目进了那间屋子，她跪坐在门外，听着里面的云雨之声。鱼缸里的两只金鱼互相吐着泡泡，她想起那句相濡以沫，撒了一把鱼食。后一句还有不如相忘于江湖，鱼没了水就会死，这样勉强地活着有意义吗？

有的。她在客人离去后溜进了屋里，狼藉一片中她见到了红发少女。吉尔菲艾斯衣衫凌乱，身上遍布红痕，她没有睡着，睁眼见到静静凝视她的莱因哈特也只是累极了在她怀里蹭了蹭，嘟囔了一声我想睡觉。莱因哈特的双唇吻在她的额头。你睡吧，我就在这里陪着你。

反叛者注定是孤独的。她替吉尔菲艾斯擦好身子后这么想着，天色将明，日头撒了一点光就能照满整个屋子，一团火苗以原野为燃料，那么将永不停歇。

吉尔菲艾斯很快就成了花楼里的红牌，原因除了她出色的容颜和温婉的性格，还有莱因哈特——天姿国色的金发美女总是和吉尔菲艾斯言笑晏晏，金赤两种颜色交融，让人想起秋日的枫叶。蠢蠢欲动的熟客们早就知道她定然是下一届花魁，若是能成为她的第一个男人，将是多么大的幸事。

莱因哈特是个非常聪明的人，她知道该如何利用自己的优势获取最大的利益，一个笑容就能让客人心甘情愿地掏钱，在还未拥有头牌的时刻已令人为睹芳容争破头，成年的当晚初夜便以令人咂舌的价格卖出。买下她的是叫作弗里德里希的贵族，她的双目圆瞪，这个名字她一辈子也不会忘怀，是夺走她姐姐的恶魔。

吉尔菲艾斯听说了这件事后执意要求陪着她，莱因哈特金色的发丝在她手中变为精美的发髻，而绝美的女孩面色沉稳，眉间甚至隐隐透着杀意。吉尔菲艾斯的手轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，莱因哈特像是脱了力一样靠过来，疲惫地闭上双眼。

我等着你，莱因哈特大人。红发人在她脸颊上留下一个湿润的吻。莱因哈特极为依赖地窝在她的怀里，任由恋人为自己梳妆打扮，她再不在意自己的外貌，也必须利用它为武器。

出人意料的是那个男人并没有对她做什么，他甚至开出了一个条件:为他铲除叫作鲁宾斯基的男人，达成了他就还她自由。莱因哈特涂红的指甲几乎要陷入肉里，她对这个男人痛恨万分，却不得不答应，相应的要求也只有一个:她必须再多带一个人。

将计划向恋人坦白的时候，吉尔菲艾斯只是怔愣了片刻，金发少女以为她在害怕，忙握了她的手，信誓旦旦。为了我们，我一定能做到，请相信我，吉尔菲艾斯。红发少女定定地凝视那双冰蓝的双眸，一字一顿。不管发生了什么事，都要活下去，莱因哈特，你答应我。她怕莱因哈特会为了她舍弃唯一可以逃出去的机会，这个人做梦都想着自由，自己怎么可以做她的累赘。

金发少女没有多想，心中早已被感动填满。吉尔菲艾斯用颤抖的双手将她重新抱住，紧紧相拥，她们在屋里安安静静地呆了一夜，只有偶尔交换浅吻，亲密地依偎在一起。

此后的日子于女孩而言是涅槃前的烈火，夜晚在他人身下婉转承欢，白日陪在客人身边喝茶品茗，空闲时分少得可怜，她们抓住那短短的时间去看樱花，花瓣飘落在莱因哈特不施粉黛的脸上，吉尔菲艾斯想起来，这是她们认识的第十年了。

绝色佳人的名号一传再传，鲁宾斯基的邀请函送上之时，莱因哈特刚从吉尔菲艾斯身上起来，鸨母诚惶诚恐又欣喜万分地跑来，和她叮嘱这是多么大的荣耀。她见到一贯如冰山雪莲的女孩露出了真情实地的笑容也以为她看见了未来的辉煌，殊不知莱因哈特只是因为机会的到来而兴奋。

被最负盛名的大商人指名自然需要讲究排场，莱因哈特听从了鸨母的安排，走了花魁道中。街道两侧被看热闹的人围得水泄不通，众人皆被这天姿国色的女子震撼到失语，只有吉尔菲艾斯站在阁楼上看着她，恋人明丽的眼眸带着笑意回望了她一眼，红发少女想起出发前温存的那个吻，悄悄红了面颊。

她的心恨不得飞到扬屋去，离开莱因哈特的一分一秒竟然如此难耐。第一日很快就过去了，她悄悄溜进恋人的房间替她给金鱼喂食，刚沐浴更衣完的金发少女淘气地扑了过来，兴致勃勃同她讲起计划的可行性。

欲速则不达，万事小心。吉尔菲艾斯将莱因哈特半干的头发又仔细擦了一遍，叮嘱道。

第二日也很快就过去了，鲁宾斯基不愧是巨贾富户，送来的礼物几乎堆满了整个房间，莱因哈特也只是略微抬眼瞧了瞧，便不再多看。吉尔菲艾斯神情凝重，明天就是最后一天了，如若不成……暖色的眼眸闪着坚定的光。如若不成，我定然要护她平安。

夜晚，游廊的灯一盏接一盏点起。莱因哈特端坐在屋内，垂眉顺目的样子，藏在袖中的手紧紧握着刀刃。吉尔菲艾斯躲藏在隔间，她们商议好，形式顺利则以声为暗号，若有变故，一旦听到什么动静，她就会立刻冲进来。

门外传来窸窸窣窣的声音，金发少女眸间精光一闪，按耐住雀跃的心情，用最魅惑的笑容面对这位即将死在她手中的筹码。面色黝黑的光头男子进了屋，手中执着用金粉写下自己名字的箸，莱因哈特妩媚地接过那根签，用柔夷勾住了他的脖颈，让自己依偎过去。交谈间鲁宾斯基已经两杯药酒下肚，只等他沉醉于意乱情迷之时，死亡都无法发声。

吉尔菲艾斯连呼吸都放缓了，隔间的门紧紧闭着，她看不见那边发生了什么，只能透过月光看见模糊的两团影子交缠。有动静了。她听见了脱衣的声音，莱因哈特的低吟清晰无比，夹杂着男人粗重的喘息，而下一秒变故骤生，怒吼声伴随着噼里啪啦的撞击，她顿时心觉不妙，忙推门而入，眼前的景象让她瞳孔紧缩:莱因哈特衣衫不整地被正面压倒在地上，金发散乱披在脑后，她的手被男人铁锢一样的手硬生生地掰断，那柄武器从手中脱落，沉闷地砸在木质地板上。吉尔菲艾斯反应极快，鲁宾斯基因为身下人的突袭正处于惊怒交加的状态，她已经将那柄匕首架在了男人脖子上。

时间静止了，男人转过头来，丝毫不介意自己的脖子被匕首擦出血迹，双手直扑吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，千钧万发之际，莱因哈特强忍着巨疼勉强起身，将身边破裂的鱼缸的玻璃碎片狠狠往男人的脖颈处扎去，鲜血飙出，将少女绮丽的脸庞染成地狱鬼魅，宛如巨山一样的男人怒目圆瞪，双手紧紧掐在红发少女的玉颈上，用尽了全身的力气，最终倒了下去。

吉尔菲艾斯！莱因哈特用力将男人的身体移开，把自己的恋人救出。吉尔菲艾斯半身都被血染就，脖颈上已经浮现出青紫的掐痕，一时无法说话，捂着喉咙调整呼吸。莱因哈特呼吸颤抖地替她检查有没有受伤，再三确认了血迹来自鲁宾斯基后才紧紧地将她抱入自己的怀里，她身后的男人已经没了呼吸，那把刺杀失败的匕首此时正扎在尸体胸膛，鲜血四溅。

吉尔菲艾斯不能说话，抓着她被硬生生掰断的手，暖色的眼睛泛起波澜。莱因哈特却笑得温柔。不疼的，想到了这样就可以和你跑出去，我一点都不疼。红发少女用尚且干净的衣角把恋人的脸擦干净，眼泪漱漱而落。

她们再多花了半个小时将尸体和血迹藏好，莱因哈特放出信鸽通知弗里德里希，吉尔菲艾斯把早已准备好的包裹带进了屋，面色凝重。外面已经能闻到血腥味了，如果再不跑，尸体一定会被发现。

莱因哈特严肃地点点头，她安抚着不安的恋人，还开起了玩笑。如果被发现了也和你一点关系都没有吧？别操心了，当心漂亮的红发会变白哦。

她们等着回信，室内的血迹无法消去，屋内没有开灯，暗色的月光下将鲜红变为可怖的黑。吉尔菲艾斯牢牢抓着莱因哈特的手，再等五分钟，没有动静她就立刻带她逃跑。

没有等到五分钟，她们收到了回信，不是接应人，是焦味。

花楼起火了。

火势迅猛，满天的火光成功将浓重的血腥味遮蔽起来，她们位于二楼，慌乱和尖叫不甚清晰地传入耳朵，吉尔菲艾斯攥紧了手，用眼神示意莱因哈特必须立刻走。

是我太天真了。莱因哈特眼中折射出愤怒的光。哪有那么好的事，在贵族的眼里，不费吹灰之力就能杀死自己的仇敌还半点都沾不到自己的身上，一箭双雕，真是好手段。她们对视一眼，默契地同时推门。浓烟滚滚，伴随凄厉的惨叫——有人活生生的葬身火海。莱因哈特弓着腰，庆幸的是她们的位置离池塘很近，反正打水救火的人也不能一下看清是谁跳下来了，这么想着，她紧紧地抱着吉尔菲艾斯，从二楼往下跳。下落的瞬间，火舌已经舔舐到了她们刚刚呆的屋子，想必那具尸体也正饱尝火焰肆虐吧，天道好轮回。

塘水是称不上寒冷，但伤口被冷水一泡开始疯狂的疼痛，她的手使不上力，呛了好几口水，吉尔菲艾斯的气管受损，呼吸都艰难，还要拼命地将她推出去。

抓住我的手——她沙哑地喊着，用那只尚且完好的手爬上了岸。幸存者发现了她们，手忙脚乱把这两个人拉了出来，与她们抱头痛哭，莱因哈特环视一圈，多是没有客人的游女，那些正接客的与她们的客人一同葬身于火海之中。

多幸运啊。她悄悄捏了捏吉尔菲艾斯的手，两个狼狈的人紧紧相依，莱因哈特埋在红发少女的怀中，小声告诉她，我藏了一个吊坠，里面放着的是我最珍贵的东西。

吉尔菲艾斯抚摸着莱因哈特湿漉漉的头发，无声轻笑。怎么样都好，只要你平安，我就心满意足啦。

大火烧了整整三天，将吉原最大的花楼化为灰烬，逃出来的只有数十人，鸨母和那身家显赫的富户也长眠于残砖瓦砾中。人门自然而然想起那位令他一掷千金的绝代佳人，想起“金赤交融“的绝景，又忍不住摇头叹息，一缕芳魂终究是归于天际，可悲可叹。

而真正的主人公已经携起爱人的手，漫步在樱花树下，她们将走过漫长岁月，世人不会再记得她们，记得她们的只有彼此。

-fin


End file.
